The Rain Song
by devoted.disciple
Summary: This is the season of my loving, the second season I am to know.


**Hey Guys, its here. I know, I know, another Songstuck, and you want more HogwartsStuck. We are temporarily on hiatus. Sorry. But here's quickie based on the Rain Song by Led Zeppelin. I suggest listening to the song. It's really pretty.**

_This is the season of my loving, the second season I am to know._

They met when they were only 9 sweeps old. It was at one of his first sermons, and he was nervous to speak. But her face was reassuring in the audience, like a ray of light in the winter.

They were new at love, and all its implications. But what they felt for each other was so tender and lovely.

_You are the sunlight in my growing, so little warmth I've felt before._

He'd never felt this way. He felt awkward around her, and his cheeks burned when they brushed hands. But her smile told a story to him, and it was a long tale to be told.

_It isn't hard to feel me glowing, I watched the fire that burned so low._

And when she kissed him for the first time at the fire, they stayed together and shared a moment until the embers of the fire grew cold and the only warmth in the world was between these two people.

And they lived in the moment and for a single, shining, fleeting second, he wasn't a mutant and she wasn't a runaway and they weren't destined to be star crossed lovers and they were allowed to escape and share and feel like neither had before.

Their hands brushed and layers and boundaries were broken and the moment was so beautiful. Everything was beautiful and he wanted the moon and stars for her and for once the world wasn't what it was it was more, it was filled for the two. They could work things out as long as they had each other.

And so their love began and only blossomed from there.

_It is the summer of my smile, flee from me the keepers of the Gloom._

They gained followers, and they were happy. They became a family, and the love they shared transcended barriers and everything else and they were lovely. But they had to hide to preserve themselves. Because he knew and she knew that they were in danger but they didn't know, they didn't understand because they grew reckless and his message and following grew.

_Speak to me only with your eyes, it is to you I give this tune._

They continued their pilgrimage throughout the planet, and Dolorosa and Psiioniic warned them but they didn't care. They wanted everyone to feel the love, they wanted everyone to understand what they shared. They wanted the tyranny to end. They wanted peace and their hearts sang every time they looked at each other and they wanted that for everyone because everyone deserved it.

_Ain't so hard to recognize, these things are clear to all from time to time._

Trolls put them in a box, labeled them, tried to define them as a matespritship, as a kismesissitude, a moiraillegence. But they weren't. They were more, so much more, their love was defined by feelings, not by a set of squares. They felt like music. They felt like spring. They felt like bodies and fires and flowers and water and air and spring and wind. They felt like everything together, two functioning as one. They felt like everything people felt, emotions intertwining and swirling and functioning.

_Talk, talk, I've felt the coldness of my winter._

But it couldn't last. Beautiful things never did. They were the old woman, once pretty and wonderful, now gnarled like claws and hate.

_I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us._

He was gnarled too, bend and broken and bleeding a hue that tortured him. And she ran to him, tears in her eyes shining like the the day the first met.

_But I know I love you so._

She screamed and sobbed and everything came crashing down and burned around her and her world was breaking, what they shared was fading and she felt like she was given less air to breathe.

_These are the seasons of emotions and like winds they rise and fall._

He was gone, gone forever, gone gone gone. Their special love, what they had, what they wanted for everyone, like music and laughter and springtime, it was gone, broken in two and spit on and she felt herself being split in two, like she was exploding.

_This is the wonder of devotion, I see the torch we all must hold._

But she knew she could not linger. She had work, all his scripture and their love, their special emotion they'd cherished together, like air and fire and blood, would live on.

_This is the mystery of the quotient, Upon us all the rain must fall._

music

air

blood

fire

water

devotion

glass

hope

skin

seasons

spring

rain

wonder

It was so pretty and it was theirs and it was gone, it was gone forever.

And thus went her spirit.


End file.
